Gentle Bosanova
by CampionSayn
Summary: Drabbles for the ClayRai and OmiKatnappe dynamic. Two couples that, although might be out there, seem perfect.


Disclaimer: I own nothing and nothing owns me.

Summary: Rai/Clay and Katnappe/Omi drabbles that most people probably won't read, but just might.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

#1- Sand

"You're from Brazil and you surf. How is it that you can't like sand?"

Raimundo ignored Clay's question, instead taking off his shoes and poured the horrible debris from within.

#2- Jade

"Ashley, I am very confused as to why you have so many jade ornaments decorating your home. Why do you like it so much?"

The blonde cat lover smiled down at her little yellow friend, answering his question with,

"It compliments my eyes."

#3- Bronco

" Ohmigosh! Rai are ya'll alright?!"

The wind dragon raised his thumb into the okay position, but remained still and flat on the ground, pretty sure that something was sore if not broken.

"I'm real sorry Rai. Usually Red ain't so violent."

"Clay, he's a bronco. I'd be more surprised if he didn't throw me off on my first go."

#4- Tabby

"Katnappe! I challenge you to a... Xiaolin... What's that thing poking out of your suit?"

Katnappe took her eyes off of Omi for a moment to look down at what he was looking at, only to see the tail of her newest kitten sticking out from under her shirt.

#5-Dust

Pounds upon pounds of dust and debris piled atop Rai as he opened the door to the barn loft, Clay laughing below him slightly.

#6- Rain

"Scram! Get out of my way Omi, it's gonna rain!"

The Xiaolin monk of water didn't move an inch as the blonde heylin tried to get inside before the storm broke in all it's fuery.

"Have you ever even tried being out in the rain?"

#7- Awaken

The smell of apple and oak wood drifted into Clay's nostrils, his eyes slowly blinking open to stare down at the form of the Brazilian in his bed, cuddled up beside him.

The Texan grinned, thinking that he should wake up like this everyday.

#8- Sleep

Black eyes observed the sky and wandered around her and her kittens camp, finally making their way over to where Omi slept in a large tree that she couldn't for the life of her figure out how he climbed the thing.

#9- Wool

"Rai! Ah, got a gift for ya'!"

Despite the Texan's enthusiastic words, the wind boy stayed hidden under the kitchen table, knowing for a fact that he had seen the cowboy with an itchy and uncomfortable shirt he had bought at a flea market.

#10- Silk

"Um, Ashley? Would it be rude to inquire if I could perhaps pet your head?"

Katnappe grinned, bowing her head in response to his question, Omi hesitantly running his fingers through golden stands of hair.

"It feels... like silk."

"Thank you."

#11- Cologne

"Where do ya' buy your cologne from?"

Blue eyes blinked in confusion as the dragon of wind, Clay's best friend and recent boyfriend asked the strangest question he had heard all week.

"Huh?"

"Your cologne. It smells real good on you and I was thinkin' of buying myself some." The Brazilian explained.

"I'm not sure what you're talkin' about partner. I don't wear cologne."

#12- Perfume

The happy moment between the Xiaolin dragon of water and Katnappe was broken as he began sneezing twice a second.

"Omi! What's wrong?" The blonde asked, worry plastered on her face as he jumped into the air with each sneeze.

"I-I'm most- Hachoo!- sorry-Hachoo!- Ashley! It's your-HACHOO!- perfume! I-Hachoo!- must be-HACHOO!!- allergic!"

#13- Breath

Warm winds whispered delicately against Clay's face as he sat in a meditative position, a smile forming as he breathed in Raimundo's wind. It was spicy and yet soft, making him relax.

#14- Sigh

Ashley's senses picked up on the sound of her little cheeseball as he sighed against her stomach, cuddling closer to her like a newborn.

"Omi?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm really glad you're here."

"So am I."

#15- Grass

Dirt and grass flew from Raimundo's lips as he attemted to spit the unwanted junk out of his mouth. Landing on your face was never pleasant, but even less so when it's in a dust Texas ranch helping your boyfriend gather a bunch of flea-bitten cows.

"Rai? Are you a'right?" Clay asked from atop his horse while Rai's cantered about.

"Oh, I'm just terrific!" The Wind dragon answered spitting more grass out of his mouth.

#16- Clover

"I'm looking over a four leaf clover, that I over looked before!" Omi sang delightedly as he and Ashley walked along a swift moving stream, the little plants he sang of growing happilly beside it.

"It's 'Be three', Omi. Close, but not quite."

"Oh."

#17- Watch

Observing Clay as he practiced had it's way of soothing Rai when and if he had a bad day. The cowboy just had that way about him that would make even the toughest warrior melt. So he watched.

#18- Wait

"Hold still, Omi! This won't hurt a bit!"

The little monk did not wait to move out of the way as Katnappe attempted to slash at him with the Golden Tiger Claws, barely getting away as she tore his robe a bit, leaving a gaping hole in the fabric.

#19- Significant

Okay, so Clay and Rai had told Kimiko, Master Fung, Omi, Dojo, Rai's family and even the Heylin that they were now engaged, but as for Clay's family...

"Daddy, Jessie, I'd like to introduce you to my significant other."

Rai sighed as the older Texan had a confused, angry, and understanding expression pass his face just before he fainted. He grinned, however, as Jessie patted her brother on the shoulder and shook the Brazilian's hand.

This had gone much better than it had with Rai's mom.

#20- Marriage

"Well, at least she didn't try and set you on fire."

"Omi, were you not standing there when she threatened my life? She might as well have poured gas on me and lit a match."

"I'm sorry, Ashley. It's just that Kimiko is the closest thing I have to a sister or mother and I do suppose she means well."

"I know she does. And I think you're lucky she is. This is a big step and I'd be shocked if she wasn't a little protective over you."

#21- Lead

"Follow me!"

The Texan blonde did just as Rai had asked, where Rai lead Clay would follow. Even though they were in the sewer, he would follow the tanned young man that had grown rather fond of.

#22- Steel

Steel claws and fast movements were Katnappe's only true means of combat or defense. When those didn't work she was screwed. So when Omi had taken her down by removing her claws and pinned her to the ground she had assumed the worst.

So it surprised her when the small monk simply set her down and walked away, not even laying a scratch on her.

#23- Hope

"How old is that saying? 'Wish on a shooting star and it'll come true'?"

The Brazilian Wind dragon shrugged against Clay's build, souaking up the warth the cowboy provided.

"Don't know. But I hope it's true."

#24- Faith

"Faith. Let's call her Faith."

Ashley stared down at the little child that she had just an hour ago delivered into the world, and nodded. Omi was the father and he had chosen a perfect name for something so precious to them.

#25- Fall

The earth smelled of dew and the wind picked up small leaves as they descended upon the two Xiaolin dragons while they finnished their chores, enjoying each other's company and the way Fall settled around them, preparing to depart just before Winter came.

#26- Catch

"Katnappe!"

Adreneline pumped through Omi as he jumped from his perch atop the giant oak they had been climbing for a showdown, hoping beyond hope that he would get to her before she hit a jagged branch.

#27-Touched

Raimundo held the small rusted pocket-watch to his chest as the cowboy grinned down at him, knowing he had managed to touch Rai deeper than he could have ever done before.

#28- Gather

Hollyhawk, lilacs, violets, roses, poppies, tulips, vervain... Omi had really out-done himself this time.

But, to him it was all worht it just to see a gratefull smile plant its-self onto Ashley's face.

#29- Shine

The glass windows of the temple shined in the early daylight as the wind and earth dragons made their way down their ladders, admiring their work and each other as what was under their wet shirts began to appear.

#30- Glimmer

The top of Omi's head twinkled and glimmered as Katnappe dried him off from the very romantic bath they had just shared, her teeth showing as she smiled,

"You clean up real nice."

#31- Twist and Shout

This wasn't the most hilarious thing that Rai had done in front of Clay, but it was certainly in the Top Ten.

After all, it wasn't everyday that the cowboy saw his boyfriend dance and lip-sync to what was so obviously a chick song.

#32- This Kiss

"Omi... Could you do me a favor?"

The little monk of water opened his eyes and looked at his girlfriend questioningly as he nodded his head, trying not to loose his balance from atop his bamboo shoot.

"Certainly, if it's in my power."

Katnappe grinned, climbing up to where her little dragon would be able to reach her.

"Could you kiss me?"

That time he did loose his balance.

#33- Laugh

Some people chuckle, some people snort, some people giggle, but to Clay, Rai had the perfect kind of laugh.

#34- Cry

"Don't cry Ashley, please." Omi begged pleadingly as the blonde female hugged him tightly.

"I can't help it. Those two were perfect for each other!"

The other Xiaolin monks in the room felt pity for their friend as he comforted Katnappe while the subtitles to the movie 'Titanic' scrolled across the television screen.

#35- Rope

"Okay partner, this might sting a bit."

The wind dragon nodded, not flinching too much as Clay swished the cotton ball over his aching fingers. As the cowboy continued Rai tried to come up with a reason why he always managed to hurt himself while braiding rope.

#36- Fur

"I do not understand. Your suit is not real animal fur?"

"No Omi, it's faux fur. I may be evil, but I respect animals enough not to order one to get killed just so I can carry around the pelt."

#37- Fishin'

"This is so boring!"

Clay sighed for what felt like the fourth time that hour as his Brazilian friend complained for what he knew to be the eighth time that hour.

"It's not borin'. It's relaxin'."

"It's fishing. Fishing is not a relaxing activity."

#38- Catnip

"I'm not a drug addict!"

"What?! No! No, you have it wrong! I assumed that since you are so like a feline that you'de like this." Omi tried explaining to Katnappe as she tossed the little green catnip mouse he had given her at his head.

#39- Oak

"Okay. Raise the ax- No! Not that high! Okay, better. Now just aim at- Not me!...Maybe I should do this."

Rai shook his head, raising the ax higher,

"No way. This is a ralaxing activity!"

"For YOU, maybe." Clay replied, moving back another three feet.

#40- Magnolia

"Flowers for the lady."

Ashley blushed a deep velvety red as the short water dragon handed her the most gorgeous bouquet of flowers she had ever seen in her existance.

#41-Cabin

"I can't believe ya' did this for me! Yer' the best boyfriend ever."

The Brazilian laughed as the Texas blonde lifted him up off the ground, giving a soft bear-hug.

"Don't mention it. We've got it to ourselves for at least another week."

#42- Nest

"Omi, when I said that ounce we're married we'd need a nest of our own, I didn't mean literally."

The Water dragon looked up from the twigs and mud in his hands to Ashley as she tried very hard not to start laughing.

#43- Snack

"An entire turkey is not a midnight snack!" Rai shouted at the tall blonde as he pulled another bare leg bone from his mouth.

#44- Brunch

"So, this is not breakfast, this is not lunch so it's... Breaklunch?"

"Brunch, Omi."

"Oh."

Katnappe sighed as the little yellow boy followed her into the cafe.

#45- Brokeback Mountain

"I wish I knew how to quit you."

"Almost got the accent right on that one."

"Thanks, I've been practicing."

#46- Circle of Friends

"Have you ever gone all the way with a girl?"

"All the way to what?"

The black-clad blonde whispered the answer into Omi's ear, smirking at the face he gave as she moved away.

"Are you out of your mind?!"

#47- Speed

He was gonna win this time. This time he would totally steal victory from the jaws of defeat.

"Rai, it's just a video game. Ya'll don't go crazy on me now."

#48- Tired

"Shall we rest now?"

Katnappe turned to the water dragon, noticing the worry he showed seeing her in such a shape.

"Yes, for a while."

#49- Cuddle

Men did not cuddle. That was a practically taboo form love for any man with pride.

However, two males had enough pride between them to break the rules a few times. Especially when the two were warriors of earth and air. You could cuddle as much as you liked in your own bed.

#50- Baby

"Ashley?"

The blonde didn't respond at first, too focussed on the warm between her and Omi as the layed together in bed. But, after he repeated himself she responded half-heatedly with," Hmmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so the end drabble was a little too sweet for my own taste but it's staying like that.

Also, small note: This is in dedication to all those who have reviewed my other fics and also to Obssessed4Life as an early birthday present.

R&R!


End file.
